The disclosure relates generally to nanoparticles and nanofins. More particularly, this disclosure relates to energy storage and thermal management. Still more particularly, this disclosure relates to the removal of thermal energy in high heat flux devices as well as thermal energy storage for power generation and process industries such as heating, ventilation and air-conditioning systems (“HVAC” systems).
Many high heat flux devices such as integrated circuit chips for electrical/computation application, optical devices, and energy storage systems function optimally when there is a substantially uniform temperature distribution across the device. However, the operation of such devices often results in the generation of localized thermal energy. Consequently, mechanisms for transferring and distributing thermal energy within and from such devices are typically provided. In power generation systems, the power output often fluctuates based on the power demands. As a result, many power generation systems employ energy storage devices that store excess energy during periods when demand is relatively low to reduce fluctuations in power output. Often energy storage systems cost more than the power generation units themselves. Thus, techniques that can enhance the energy storage capacity of such systems offer the potential for lower cost of power generated and consumed due to better efficiency and coefficients of performance, respectively.